<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes i wonder... what the fuck, y’know? by VITRI0L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155879">sometimes i wonder... what the fuck, y’know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L'>VITRI0L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/roleplay, Crack, Drugs, Hallucinations, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JUST KILL ME, Other, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, based off tommy’s new video, im sorry your honour, is this shit cannon?????, no beta we die like men, please help, this isn’t to be taken seriously!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mexican Dream and Girl Dream grace Tommy with their presences when they show up in Logshedshire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I guess???? - Relationship, Mexican Dream/Girl Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Download fics, Finished Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes i wonder... what the fuck, y’know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bruh, i don’t why i did this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was pretty sure that he’s fucking high on something. Or hallucinating. </p><p>Mexican Dream, or MD, placed a picture on the dirt wall he’d just built. It was low res image of the man’s homies, as he called them. Tommy just stared at the other as he loudly talks about Juan Mendez, his friend and dealer (?)</p><p>“Ey, mamacita, outta the six of us, who’s the hottest?” MD asked as he stood beside the picture.</p><p>MD looked like Quackity, except he sported a smiley mask with the Mexican flag on it and a plain green hoodie. He had a thick accent and he’s fucking hilarious for absolutely no reason.</p><p>Girl Dream hummed as she walks a little closer to the picture. Tommy didn’t know where Dream went, but the woman was here now and she confused Tommy as much as MD did. </p><p>She hummed once more, hesitating for a moment. She wore the same hoodie as MD, long dirty blond falling across the green material. Her face is hidden by a white smiley mask and she has Levi’s 2 for 1 jeans on. (Tommy didn’t really know what that means, but apparently that was a good thing).</p><p>“Uhm... you,” Girl Dream told the man.</p><p>“WOOOOOO,” MD hollered, throwing a casual arm around her.</p><p>Tommy groaned lightly, amused at the height difference. Girl Dream was as tall as Dream, so she still towered over MD. It made the man have to lean up awkwardly.</p><p>“Hey, MD, I’m going to build you a house,” Tommy said, deciding it was better to go along with it.</p><p>“Thank you, Tomás!” his friend yelled.</p><p>Man, exile must be really getting to Tommy if he was able to hallucinate these two out of no where.</p><p>He built them a little wooden shack as MD asked Girl Dream to dance with him in the middle of the field. They did some awkwardly coordinated shit that Tommy didn’t understand, holding each other close.</p><p>“Am I fucking hallucinating?” he asked himself aloud, “I reckon I’m seeing shit...”</p><p>“Ey, shut up, man!” MD shouted, “We’re dancing!”</p><p>Tommy felt utterly confused, but nonetheless, he resigned himself to building a rather unfinished oak shack.</p><p>When they’re dance was over, MD began to tell Tommy about his life.</p><p>“Juan Mendez, he taught me the books,” MD said as he inspected the half done home, “He taught me how to read and how to count. Mamacita here, she taught me how to love, man.”</p><p>MD grabbed Girl Dream’s hand, embracing it with his own. It was hard to tell what they were thinking, especially with the masks blocking their faces, but Tommy thought he could hear her sigh gently. She held his hand back, so Tommy assumed they were good together.</p><p><em>They’re the happiest couple I know, I guess,</em> Tommy thought wearily, though he was slightly amused.</p><p>“Mamacita, tell him how we met,” MD prompted loudly, glancing up at his partner.</p><p>“Well, we met and he tried to show me how to do crack...” she began in her rather unnaturally vocaloid voice.</p><p>There’s a familiar whistle as an arrow flies through the air, narrowly missing MD.</p><p>“GET DOWN, IT’S A FUCKING DRIVE BY!”</p><p>•••</p><p>Tommy added yellow concert to the home, dubbed the piss floor. His heart was racing from the early skeleton attack and his head pounded from laughing so hard. </p><p>“Well, I want to know how you guys met,” Tommy asked again, finishing up the piss floor.</p><p>“Me and his squad were doing drugs, and they invited me to do a line,” Girl Dream told him, as she leans causally against a wood pillar, watching him work with her netherite sword in hand.</p><p>Tommy furrowed his brows and looked between the two characters. Though he had said things to the contrary, the teen had never touched drugs before. </p><p>“What?” he asked confused.</p><p>“Listen man, I’m not gonna talk to you if you don’t change your name legally,” MD jumped in, pointing to Tommy.</p><p>“Change my name...?”</p><p>“She’s mamacita, now,” MD gestured to his female counterpart who just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Ok, mamacita... Is that what I call her?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Call her sexy bitch,” MD replied, turning his attention to Girl Dream.</p><p>Tommy coughed, a little taken back but the suggestion.</p><p>“No, no, no, I’m not going to called her sexy bitch,” he asserted loudly, pulling out his iron sword to kill yet another skeleton.</p><p>“Yeah,” MD called, but it wasn’t directed to Tommy.</p><p>Girl Dream stood up, and cupped MD’s face with both of her hands. The embrace looked rather... lovingly. MD’s hand ran up her arm, to hold the crown of the woman’s head. He pulled their faces closer together...</p><p>“Oi, guys!” Tommy loudly exclaimed, turning quickly away, “Stop, there are children watching.”</p><p>He felt... weird, watching a couple interact romantically. Tommy frowned, killing that pesky skeleton. He carefully turned back around and was relieved to see the two no longer holding each other, merely standing side by side.</p><p>“Why were they watching,” Girl Dream asked, sound vexed.</p><p>“Yeah, get them outta here, man,” MD told the teen obnoxiously.</p><p>Tommy giggled despite himself, rolling his eyes so hard he thought they fall out of his head.</p><p>“This is private, we want our privacy,” MD said, building walls to block Tommy’s view.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll give you your privacy,” Tommy said, relieved to not have to see any of that.</p><p>He grabbed an iron axe from his inventory, before running quickly away from the house. Tommy would let them do couple shit or whatever people liked to do when they loved each other and he would stay far away.</p><p>Tommy made his way to go chop down so more wood for his new friends home, confused and slightly dazed.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>•••</p><p>“Listen, hey, Mexican Dream? Can I get emotional around you?”</p><p>“Listen, man, let me tell you something. I miss Juan Mendez, man.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you Mexican Dream.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what homies are for, man.”</p><p>•••</p><p>“This is what we do, man! Everyday!”</p><p>MD placed huge picture of Bugs Bunny that just said “Fuck I’m high” on the bottom in impact text.</p><p>Tommy doubled over, stomach aching from laughing so hard.</p><p>•••</p><p>“This is a Moe’s burrito, I mean I’m not wrong,” Girl Dream complained again, “Where’d you get this picture from?”</p><p>“Fuck if you care, man?” MD’s voice shouted loudly into Tommy’s comm earpiece, “Fuck... who the fuck? Get the fuck outta my business!”</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes as he walked back up the path from Logstedshire. They were standing back in front MD’s homies.</p><p>“Hey, I can hear that from over here,” he told them, “I hear you shouting at yo girl.”</p><p>Girl Dream had her arms crossed as she presumably glared at MD under her mask. </p><p>“Hey, Girl Dream!” he called as he finally approached them, “Is he shouting at you?”</p><p>“NO!” MD suddenly yelled and rushed towards the picture while Girl Dream just backed away.</p><p>“No, no, no, I didn’t do anything,” she said through suppressed laughter.</p><p>“Hey, don’t shout at girls,” Tommy told MD as he stood between the couple.</p><p>“She came over here and she did this to homie Juan Mendez,” MD explained and then demonstrated.</p><p>“OKAY, OKAY,” Tommy yelled, shielding his eyes.</p><p>How could he bleach his eyes with out giving them permanent damage?</p><p>“NO, no! I never did that!” she said loudly, pointing accusatorily to MD, “I <strong>never</strong> did that!”</p><p>“Ohhhh, you to are the happiest couple I know, you can’t get a divorce!” Tommy exclaimed, trying not to laugh.</p><p>•••</p><p>“He just did drugs!” Girl Dream exclaimed with a scandalized gasp.</p><p>Tommy froze and a wobbly smile dancing across his thin lips.</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>•••</p><p>When the sun comes up the next day, Mexican Dream was canonical dead and Girl Dream was replaced by normal Dream once more. Tommy had a horrible headache, confused and still uncertain if he had done drugs the night before.</p><p>But, he felt oddly lonely. Sure, Tommy had no idea if they had been real or just figments of his imagination. He didn’t know which situation was worse. </p><p>Tommy really needed to be around others soon or he was going to lose his goddamn mind.</p><p>The teen rubbed his weary blue eyes as the sunlight floods the world and he thought,</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I wonder... what the fuck, y’know?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i saw a really cute animation of Mexican Dream and Girl Dream dancing to Señorita and right as i was watching that, tommy uploaded. it was fate, i guess</p><p>and of course in the dream multiverse, smp!dream dates himself lol</p><p>i hope you’re doing well &lt;3</p><p>have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>